


趁早拒绝

by shimazudurako



Category: fake life - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazudurako/pseuds/shimazudurako





	趁早拒绝

我觉得我的爷爷奶奶会陷入保健品诈骗陷阱的原因之一是，他们的子女的反应。他们被骗后，会占有一些道德优势（社会上有坏人），同时还能得到更多子女的关注。即便这种关注是以一种严辞“教育”的形式表现，但他们依旧成为了“注意力的中心”。每次聚餐的话题不再是他们听不懂的“新鲜事物”了，而是所有人都尽可能地以他们能听懂的语言，讲关于他们的事。而当然，他们自己是第一手材料的供给者，每个人都要先听他们讲话，才能发表意见。

所以可能解决这个麻烦最好的办法（当然从他们自身出发解决问题的时机如果已经丧失），就像如果你的父母信了邪教怎么办？一样，冷处理，或者与他们断绝关系。听上去冷酷无情，但实际上，正是子女虚假的“有情”才导致了他们能享受成为主角的快感。

子女不希望父母把钱给保健品销售者或者邪教，背后的阴暗面在于，即便他们自己已成年并获得经济独立，他们还是希望尽可能多的从父母那里获得额外的经济好处。以中国人的家庭观来讲，父母买保健品的钱，在子女看来，是家族的财产流失，（这些钱本可以用来帮他们还房贷或者付小孩学费）所以子女要对父母“乱花钱”的行为予以抵制。父母会走，但他们攒下的钱带不走，是子女们温情脉脉的表面之下的潜台词。

如果父母依旧保有思考能力，那么引导他们思考自己的行为和子女的行为，永远是最好的办法。就像消费主义侵蚀个体，但有的个体能通过自省发现问题一样。但问题是，并非每个年轻人都愿意去思考个体或者消费主义这类问题，我们凭什么要求父母在大脑逐渐走向衰退的暮年，还要去思考、寻找自己人生的意义呢？（如果就连你自己都不想反思你是真想解决“父母被骗”这个问题，还是真想父母不要乱花他们自己的钱？）

如果一个人30岁就接受了成家立业，为子女、为家庭付出一切这套思想。我们凭什么要求ta在退休后，必须接受ta的前半生都为一个虚假的信念而虚度的震惊和失落呢？人难道没有权利安享晚年吗？

我唯一想到，也许不那么残忍的一点就是，当父母宣布他们为你而活的时候，你要大声拒绝：不，每个人都是自己去死，所以每个人都只能为自己而活！


End file.
